L'affrontement
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Ms-Figg. Alors que Snape lui tape sérieusement sur le système, Ron lui lance un défi que Snape ne peut décemment pas refuser. One-shot. Mort d'un personnage.


**Version relue, toujours par Akhilane.**

**oOoOoOo**

**L'affrontement**

Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley se tenaient dans un grand champ vide, les deux sorciers les plus âgés éloignés des plus jeunes d'une petite vingtaine de mètres. Harry était en train de masser les épaules de Ron, tandis que le rouquin tournait sa mine renfrognée vers son adversaire, Severus Tobias Snape.

Snape et Lucius se parlaient tout bas, tandis que le soleil glissait lentement vers son apogée. Soudain, un craquement sonore se fit entendre, et un tout petit sorcier vêtu d'un uniforme du Ministère apparut. Il avait des cheveux blancs, une moustache large et recourbée, et de petits yeux marron et vifs. Il alla se placer entre les deux duos et s'éclaircit la voix.

« M. Ronald Bilius Weasley et M. Severus Tobias Snape sont-ils présents? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis ici, » répondit Ron.

Snape acquiesça simplement.

« Et vos seconds, MM. Harry Potter et Lord Lucius Malfoy?" continua-t-il.

« Présent, » répliqua Harry.

Lucius acquiesça également.

"Très bien. Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici. Il est question de conclure définitivement un litige entre les opposants Ronald Weasley et Severus Snape. Les baguettes seront levées à vingt pas et le sorcier qui survivra au duel sera déclaré vainqueur, le litige étant alors soldé en sa faveur. »

Le sorcier fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit rouleau de parchemin. Il l'ouvrit et le lut, secouant doucement la tête.

« Au centre de ce litige se tient Hermione Granger, sorcière célibataire de vingt-trois ans. Il semble que M. Weasley et M. Snape souhaitent tous deux lui faire la cour. M. Weasley, dans un souci de régler la question, a officiellement fait la demande de droit au duel au Ministère, pour régler son différent irrésoluble avec M. Snape. »

« Tu peux l'avoir, Ron, » lui souffla Harry à l'oreille.

Ils s'étaient ardemment entraînés durant les trois derniers mois pour préparer l'instant. Hermione pensait que Ron était totalement fou de vouloir affronter Snape dans un duel.

"Nous parlons juste des dernières actualités magiques, Ron,vraiment. Je le trouve juste cultivé et de bonne compagnie, » lui avait dit Hermione.

« Il a des vues sur toi, Hermione. Il me l'a dit lui-même, » avait grommelé Ron.

Hermione fut surprise et flattée.

« Il l'a dit ? » demanda-t-elle, souriant d'une manière que Ron n'aima pas du tout. Elle avait l'air… satisfaite.

Snape refusa de revenir en arrière quand Ron l'y confronta.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à faire face à un peu de compétition, M. Weasley, » lui ronronna Snape. « Et ce n'est pas non plus ma faute si Miss Granger préfère un cerveau à une musculature. Je ne vais certainement pas cesser de parler avec elle. En réalité, je suis sur le point de mettre toutes mes chances en jeu pour elle. »

Pour Ron, le vase déborda alors qu'il vint voir Hermione, et la trouva à la Bibliothèque du Ministère, assise dans une petit coin sombre avec Snape, lisant ensemble le même livre, le bras du sorcier sombre négligemment posé sur le dossier de sa chaise alors qu'il murmurait à son oreille, Hermione souriant et acquiesçant de la tête. Ils avaient l'air très proches, même si Snape ne faisait probablement que lui parler des propriétés d'un quelconque ingrédient de potion, mais pour Ron, il avait l'air de lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille. Il n'aima pas cela, spécialement lorsque Snape, l'apercevant, lui fit un petit sourire satisfait.

Le jour suivant, Ron compléta la demande pour affronter en duel Snape. Un refus de sa part signifiait conclure le litige en faveur du demandeur. Snape n'avait certainement pas l'intention de le faire.

"M. Snape et M. Weasley, approchez et tenez-vous prêts » ordonna le sorcier chargé de la médiation par le Ministère.

« Tu vas l'avoir, Ron ! » dit Harry, lui envoyant une claque dans le dos. « Rappelle-toi nos entraînements. Il ne peut pas s'attendre à ça. »

"C'est vrai, Harry. Hermione va devenir ma sorcière et ma femme," promis le sorcier, puis il s'avança vers Snape.

Ils se tinrent face à face, se regardant en chien de faïence. Lucius regardait, secouant doucement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier ne ferait pas pour une petite chatte libre ? C'était mieux de juste payer quelqu'un qui se serait chargé de l'autre. Merlin, Weasley était fou. Et Severus n'en était pas loin, en acceptant le duel lancé par l'autre. Et tout ça pour une sorcière née moldue, et qui était plutôt moche, en plus. C'était particulièrement grotesque, mais intéressant, quoi qu'il en soit.

« Tournez-vous, présentez vos baguettes, et marchez à mon ordre, » leur ordonna le sorcier du Ministère.

Snape et Ron se tournèrent dos à dos, la baguette baissée de côté.

« Un ! Deux ! Trois…" le sorcier comptait, tout en s'éloignant de la ligne de feu présumée.

Harry et Lucius regardaient Ron et Snape marcher dans le champ, Ron faisant des pas excessivement grands pour mettre plus de distance entre eux, alors que Snape marchait de son pas habituel.

« Dix-neuf ! Vingt ! » cria le sorcier.

Ron pivota et se désillusionna rapidement, puis fit apparaître un écran de fumée pour camoufler ses mouvements, avant d'envoyer plusieurs sorts dans la direction approximative où Snape devait se trouver. Les Impardonnables étaient autorisés dans les duels, ils pouvaient donc en finir rapidement et avec le minimum d'effusion de sang. Bien sûr, Snape n'était plus là. En fait, il n'avait pas l'air d'être où que ce soit. Aucun sort ne revenait sur Ron.

Confus, il pensa que Snape s'était peut-être enfui, mais il resta désillusionné, laissant la fumée se dissiper, accroupi et prêt.

Harry grogna alors que Snape, qui était derrière Ron et pouvait voir son chatoiement, souffla « Avada Kedavra », et le toucha. Le sorcier sombre avait lancé un informulé sur lui-même, puis était réapparu de manière à se trouver derrière le jeune sorcier. C'était une stratégie simple et efficace. Les gryffondor se faisaient souvent prendre là où d'autres auraient regardé derrière eux. Eh bien, cette tentative ratée avait coûté la vie à Ron Weasley.

Ron était étendu, mort, sur le gazon, réapparaissant alors que le sortilège de Désillusion se dissipait, ses yeux bleus légèrement levés vers le ciel alors que Snape étudiait sa dépouille. Il n'y avait pas une marque sur lui. Il avait l'air en forme, alors qu'il était définitivement hors de service.

« Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que ça pourrait bien se passer, M. Weasley, » dit-il au sorcier mort. « Pour vous, c'est ainsi. Moi ? Je vais bien, très bien."

Sur ces mots, Severus Snape s'éloigna, tout à fait enclin à aller réclamer son trophée, sans entrave ni concurrent. Miss Granger, dans un premier temps, prendrait peut-être mal la mort du rouquin, mais c'était une jeune femme logique, et elle réaliserait que Ron s'était lui-même jeté sous la faux de la Mort.

Dans un second temps, elle réaliserait également que lui, Severus Snape, serait le meilleur choix, pour en faire son époux.

Il s'assurerait de cela.

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur: Pauvre Ron, je l'ai dénigré et tué toute la journée. Lol. Bon, je ne peux pas l'aider. Il peut toujours en être ainsi en quelques mots. Lololol. L'autre histoire que j'ai écrite aujourd'hui, "Oublier Ron », en deux chapitres, a fait remplir ma boîte mail de demandes de lectrices qui voulaient juste le voir MORT ! Lol. J'ai don écrit une histoire pour me racheter et compenser tout l'énervement causé chez cetain(e)s. Mais ici, il n'a pas franchement une mauvaise fin. C'était sympa à écrire de cette manière. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu.

oOoOoOo

Note de la traductrice : C'était sympa à écrire, aussi ! Je n'ai pas eu de « je veux le voir mort », juste de « je le déteste. Nous francophones, sommes peut-être plus… conciliantes ?

Je ne pense pas traduire la fic en 30 chapitres… Hermione a trop de partenaires en trop peu de temps, et certains… Erk. Bref. A la place, je pense traduire une série de one-shots intitulés « les différentes manières de tuer Ron », et qui sont tous des HGxSS, bien sûr ^^ Quelque part, cette fic pourrait en faire partie…

A bientôt !

oOoOoOo

Note 2 (post correction) : Bon, je me tâte pour la fic de 30 chapitres, je lance un vote : nombreux lemons (surtout au début) avec pleins de pairings HG/un homme (ou presque...). Ensuite, ça me plaît plus... devinez le pairing ^^

Donc, tenté(e)s ?


End file.
